Jango Powercloaker
Jango Powercloaker was a Mandalorian commander who served the True Mandalorians in the Mandalorian Civil War. After the war, he became a Mandalorian Bounty Hunter and created the True Mando Death Watch Branch. Soon after, he rejoined the True Mandalorians and then defeated Mand'alor, therefore taking the position. Origin "No one knows where he came from, and frankly no one wants to find out." '' -Unknown Source Little is known about Jango's life from birth to childhood, where he is born or who his parents are. Rumor has it that he was born on Concord Dawn yet no one knows for sure. What is known is that he somehow ended up with the True Mandalorians. No records or accounts have been recovered on the origin of Jango. The Mandalorian Civil War ''"I'm going to kill that di kut!" -Death Watch commander talking about Jango after a raid on the Death Watch weapons depot. During the war, Jango was a commander who led the True Mandalorians to many decisive victories. His skill in battling Jedi was unmatched and he was known as one of the greatest Mandalorians who had ever lived. He was famous for studying battle tactics from eras like the Mandalorian Wars and practicing combat with various weapons including lightsabers. After the defeat of the True Mandalorians at the Battle of Galidraan, Jango disappeared and became a Mandalorian Bounty Hunter. Creation of the True Mando Death Watch Branch "I didn't agree with the Death Watch's methods of terrorism then hiding. So instead I created my own branch of Death Watch." - Jango Powercloaker to a Mandalorian he was recruiting. During the time of Jango being a bounty hunter, Jango visited Mandalore. Jango observed life on Mandalore and realized how peaceful the planethad become. After studying the Mandalorian Wars so much, Jango felt that the sense of war, honor, glory and dignity the ancient Mandalorian people used to exhibit had been lost. Even so, Jango refused to join the Death Watch due to the civil wartime and disagreeing with their terrorist methods instead of fighting head on the honorable way. So instead, Jango created his own branch of Death Watch he named True Mando. His orginization grew rapidly due to his spirit in recruiting new soldiers. Returning to the True Mandalorians "It feels good to be back." - Jango Powercloaker to the Mandalorian Guild During a recruiting mission to Geonosis, Jango encountered Aloquar Ordo, the leader of the Mandalorian Guild. Once it was found that Jango was Death Watch, the Guild pursued him. Eventually, the Guild's general Mercenary trapped Jango and led the rest of the troops to him. It was there that Jango revealed his identity of fighting in the Mandalorian Civil War as a commander to Aloquar and was accepted into the Guild. Becoming Mand'alor "Obivously Mandalore is going to need a new head if it's going to get anywhere." - Jango Powercloaker to Jason Nightracer, the former Mand'alor Jango and Mand'alor were discussing plans to liberate the Mandalorian home planet and Jango was angered with Mand'alor's rejection to using the True Mando branch. Jango also disagreed with Mand'alor's strategic thinking. Jango challenged Mand'alor to hand to hand combat over the position of Mand'alor. ''At first, Mand'alor refused, making up excuses and quotes from the Mandalorian code like "You need to ask your leader (Aloquar Ordo) if you're worthy then have him tell me," or "I'm the son of Canderous Ordo, it's my birth right to be Manda'lor." When Jango called Mand'alor a coward and that he would lose his honor is he continued to reject, he eventually agreed to the match. Jango defeated Mand'alor and took the high position. Starting at Umbara ''"How come this planet is so dark?" - Jango Powercloaker {C}A year after returning to the True Mandalorians, Jango visited Umbara on a bounty. He quickly learned that the dark planet was hard, unforgiving, and deadly. The perfect grounds for a Mandalorian. After completing his bounty, Jango stayed on Umbara. There, Jango recieved many more bounty jobs from the Republic. Bounties on Umbara {C} {C}"I'm here on buisness" - Jango Powercloaker One of which, was to infiltrate an Umbaran airfield and destroy the field's tanks along with the armory. Jango made his way to the airfield, meeting up with a team of clone troopers that were guarding a ventilation shaft leading into the base. Jango proceeded into the shaft solo and went through the base, destroying droids, weapons, explosive barrels and the armory along the way. Soon Jango reached the airfield where he highjacked an Umbaran tank and used it to destroy the others. His next mission, was to travel around the planet clearing out secret bunkers with underground passages. Jango destroyed two, and reported back collecting his bounty. The Republic believed that there were only two bunkers so they gave Jango the task of assassinating a Trandoshan pirate named Dheeb who was staying in a Trandoshan outpost he had created. After scouting the outpost, Jango realized that there were two guarded entrances leading down into the base. One of which had a bunker nearby. Jango quickly went into the bunker where he found that it had been raided by the Trandoshan pirates. Jango fiercely battled the Trandoshans as he made his way through the bunker. The Trandoshans' body armor seemed much stronger than what Jango had faced, and it delayed the bounty hunter's advance. Eventually, Jango came to a room that contained the Umbaran force and CIS battling the Trandoshans. After clearing the room of both sides, Jango charged through the droids that remained in the base and reached the final room. To Jango's surprise, Dheeb was there with his medic Sarkhh, and his gunman Grahssk. It looked like Jango could finish two bounties at the same time. Jango fought all three Trandoshans at once, forcing them to flee back to their outpost. Jango left the bunker yet returned to the Republic main base since the bunker had weakened Jango along with his equipment's durability. After resting and repairing his equipment, Jango reviewed his intel on the outpost. Jango decided to go past the bunker he just cleared and entering through the Eastern entrance of the outpost since there were less droids to go through. Jango fought his way through the guards and had to get past two squads of Trandoshans. The bounty hunter found a narrow passageway with one of the pirates guarding it. Jango easily defeated the guard and went through, finding Dheeb, Sarkhh, and Grahssk. Once again, Jango fought the Trandoshan bosses but strategically took them down one by one. First, Jango defeated the medic, followed by Grahssk and finally, Dheeb. Jango left the outpost, killing all of the pirates camping there along the way. The bounty hunter returned to the area he had killed the Rancor and found a wide path leading up a hill that was strewn with droids guarding the sides. Jango easily traveled up the hill and found the Ancient Sith Academy. Jango waited for Republic reinforcements and two clones along with a Jedi showed up. The group sneaked past the Sith in the front and infiltrated the academy. After fighting through hallways, they reached a large room with a reprogrammed training MangaGuard that began attacking them. The sides of the wall housed electric towers that shocked them if they got too close. After defeating the MagnaGuard, another one appeared and when it was defeated, another one and so on. The squad ended up fighting up to five MagnaGuards who repeatedly recited the Sith Code throughout the battle. Once the fighting ended, the group proceeded through the temple and encountered Varrad Zagg who was meditating within a Force Bubble. The Force Bubble blocked Jango's attacks and Varrad Zagg began casting illusions of Jedi and making the group fight the illusions. Eventually, Varrad lost his power to cast any more illusions and he left his meditation to fight the intruders personally. Varrad was defeated and the unit finally reached the final room where they found Darth Maul and his brother Savage Opress. Thanks to the team's larger numbers, they overcame the two Sith who were forced to flee from the Academy. Trophy Hunt {C} {C}"Ahhh, don't you just love trophy hunting?" - Jango Powercloaker to the Mandalorian Guild After finishing his bounties, Jango stopped recieving any more. Before leaving the planet, Jango remembered overhearing some Trandoshan pirates back at their outpost talking about a Rancor they had lost and was roaming somewhere Northeast. The Trandoshans also mentioned that this Rancor had an unusual blue color and its size was even larger than that of Jabba the Hutt's Rancor. Being a Mandalorian, all this talk of such a rare beast was begging Jango to hunt it and take trophies. After all, when would he ever get such an oppurtunity as this? So Jango began scouting the planet and, after days, found it. Jango sprang into action, firing a powerful dart into the Rancor. Being as big as it was, the tranquilizer only barely slowed the Rancor down. It rushed at Jango, who was forced to ignite his jetpack and fly above its head in order to get a high advantage on the Rancor and dodge its rampage path. Hovering above the Rancor, Jango fired down at it with his dual blasters and yet it was doing little effect. The bounty hunter turned off his jetpack and landed onto the Rancor's head. There, Jango activated his wrist flamethrower straight onto the top of the beast's head and stabbed it with his vibroblade. The vibroblade sliced right through the Rancor's skull and instantly killed it. With the Rancor falling, Jango left his vibroblade wedged in its skull and used his jetpack to jump off onto the ground. The Rancor fell onto the floor with a thud and Jango reclaimed his vibroblade, using to remove his trophies from the beast's body. Life Today "Mandalorians wear their armor proudly. It's like their skin." - Jango Powercloaker to the Mandalorian Guild Today, Jango is still a bounty hunter and high general of the Guild. He is also in charge of a squad-wide clean up, testing members to see if they're really Mandalorian and removing the ones who aren't. However, recent up-to-date info of Jango's Mand'alor position and of the True Mando Branch have gone dark. No one knows the current status of either things.... Equipment "Nice equipment Jango. I'm impressed...." - Jason Nightracer to Jango Powercloaker While Jango's weaponry began with standard Mandalorian weapons, Jango relentlessy upgraded his armory. He also modified his armor in order to run more efficiently and hold more weapons. Jango's equipment are as follows: *Modified Mandalorian Helmet (Thermal and night vision added) *Modified Dual Pistols (Crystal from Ilum) *Hunting Sniper Rifle (Crystal from Ilum) *Modified Jetpack (Ilum crystal added to fuel adding more thrust) *Modified Wrist Rockets (Made of carbon fiber to travel faster) *Modified Wrist Flamethrower (Oil spray added) *Modified Boots (Small jetpacks added to boots) *Etc. Read these pages (Guild Leader) *Mandalorians *Six Actions *Mandalorian armor *Mandalore *Mando'a *Mandalorian Supercommandos *True Mandalorians *Mandalorian clans Category:Mandalorian Category:Male Characters Category:General Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Supercommando Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Member